bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 216
Final Results! Class A Versus Class B is the two hundred sixteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Synopsis Hitoshi Shinso recalls his thoughts as he's about to get defeated by Izuku Midoriya. Hitoshi thinks back to his original plan, which involved capturing Izuku with his scarf. The scarfed Hero laments on failing to prove his newfound skills to his rival. Hitoshi realizes that everyone in Class 1-A and 1-B is moving forward, going beyond their limits and discovering their inner strengths. As Izuku slams him to the ground, Hitoshi admits that the Hero Department was amazing as he gets captured. Round 5 finally ends with Team 5-A winning the match with a perfect victory of 4-0. Midnight announces that the Joint Training Exercise is now concluded and congratulates all participants for trying their best to win the battle. The final results reveal that Class A won the entire exercise. Class 1-A celebrates at their outstanding victory, while Class 1-B laments over their loss. Hitoshi solemnly tells the teachers that he feels disappointed in his performance, noting that he appeared to lack the strength to perform anything on his own. Hitoshi also reveals that he was aware of the Joint Training Exercise serving as his entrance to the Hero Department. A surprised Vlad questions Hitoshi on how he managed to find that out, only for the latter to explain it was due to the timing and format of the exercise. Hitoshi points out that the exercise's format allowed him to test out his abilities without extra setup and the fact he was the only student who participated twice. The participants of the final round gather together to receive feedback from Eraserhead and Vlad King. Shota starts off by questioning Izuku on whether new move derived from hisOne For AllQuirk and how it functions. Izuku anxiously ponders on how to explain this technique, knowing that he can't reveal the true details about One For All. Fumikage and Shihai both wonder about Izuku's "ebony mass brought forth from darkness". Deku admits he wasn't so sure about unleashing his black tendrils. He goes on to describe how his power was overflowed, which led to him going berserk in the process. Izuku confesses that he felt scared about harming somebody and points out that he was saved thanks to Ochaco and Hitoshi's teamwork. If those two weren't nearby, then the unimaginable could've happened if it weren't for their cooperation. Izuku proceeds to thank the two for saving his life. Hitoshi then believes that he only played a minor part in rescuing his rival. Midnight continues the feedback by commencing Hitoshi and Ochaco's heroism, mentioning how it "turns her on" in terms of excitement and passion. Mina also adds on that Ochaco did latch herself onto Izuku's body to prevent him from loosing control. Ochaco begins to blush rapidly at this statement and reveals that she though it was better to take action than nothing. Shota calls Ochaco's previous statement of her wanting to rescue more people while praising the young girl for her growth. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Joint Training Exercise concludes with Class 1-A winning the exercise **Round 5 ends with 4-0. *Hitoshi Shinso is accepted into the Hero Course starting from his 2nd year. *Eraserhead requests Neito Monoma to come to visit Eri. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 216 es:Capítulo 216